


Oh, Yes! Maybe.

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Tricks and Portals [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feels, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, Loki threatening to turn reporters into toads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: All Loki wants to do is take a romantic stroll through Central Park with his lover. Really, is that too much to ask? Apparently so because they cannot step outside their home without a report harassing them at every turn. After days of being followed, Loki can't help but play with the man a bit, much to Stephen's exasperation.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Tricks and Portals [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Oh, Yes! Maybe.

“Doctor Strange!”

Loki frowned at the voice disrupting her walk through Central Park with her lover. “Ignore him,” Stephen whispered. Loki, in female form wearing a dark green gown with fake fur along the collar and hem and a matching cloak, had her hand tucked against Stephen’s elbow. “Why is that surfing reject bothering you?” Loki asked glancing back at the bleached blond man with gold wire frames. The man continued to call Stephen’s name, but the sorcerer ignored him. “Do you want me to turn him into a toad? I can definitely turn him into a toad.”

Stephen chuckled, glancing at the reporter a moment, seeming to think it over. “No,” he finally answered, “no, I think we’ll leave him human.” 

Loki pouted. “No fun.” Stephen laughed and kissed her on the temple, but the reporter was close enough to have heard and thankfully backed off after taking a few photos. “Take me someplace expensive for supper,” Loki demanded as the reporter slinked off back to wherever he came from. 

Strange shook his head, wrapping an arm around her waist to steer them in another direction. “You know “Sorcerer Supreme” doesn’t pay... well... anything.” 

“Then it’s lucky you were such a world-renowned doctor and have much in savings, isn’t it?” Of course, Loki would have no problems selling off some Asgardian gold for American money if he had to, but having a lover who was a doctor in a previous life was helpful. He does keep Loki living in the ways she’d become accustomed. “I’ll wear that red dress,” she whispered, nipping on his ear. 

Predictably, Stephen shuddered and stopped walking. He turned to her eyes already dark. “As one of Earth’s heroes, I shouldn’t accept bribery, but I think in this case I will be forgiven.” He pulled her close and kissed her, arms wrapping around Loki’s form. Before Loki could deepen the kiss to levels that were not appropriate for public, Stephen pulled back. Loki pouted then grinned when Stephen pulled out a phone and made reservations for a highly sought after restaurant on the Upper Eastside. “Reservations for 8 pm, and I expect you in that red dress.” Loki laughed and kissed him again before they continued their walk. Loki truly loved Central Park in the winter. 

“Doctor Strange!”

Loki glared at the reporter. They were one block from the sanctum, and the man had somehow followed them. “I really am going to turn him into a toad.”

“Doctor Strange!” The man continued to yell. “Is it true you’re in a relationship with a man? What can you say about that? Do you live together? Are you settling down? What will that do to you being an Avenger?” 

“An Aven-No comment!” Strange yelled over his shoulder and ushered Loki into the Sanctum. He couldn’t quite close the door fast enough before the reporter took a photo of them which resulted in Loki hissing that she would turn the man into a toad next time they saw him. The reporter was quick to scurry away with Loki literally sparking with anger. Strange chuckled and pulled Loki in closer for a slow kiss. 

“Ugh,” Wong complained from the stairs, “get a room.” He continued down and turned to a door on the left and disappeared.

A room, what an excellent idea. Between one breath and the next, Loki and Stephen were in Stephen’s bedroom, clothing on the floor and the cloak fluttering angrily midair. “Relax, Cloak,” Loki whispered, “I mean you no harm.” 

“It knows,” Stephen assured even though there as no need. He bent for a kiss whilst sliding his hands down to cup the perfect globes of Loki’s ass. In either form, Loki had a fantastic ass that Strange didn’t seem capable of not touching. Lucky for the sorcerer, he didn’t have to. She pushed against him and deepened the kiss with a moan. Stephen echoed the moan. “I suppose we have time for a quick round before supper.” 

“Oh, good,” Loki purred and fell back to the bed, taking Stephen with her. “I was planning to get my “round” regardless of if we had the time or not.” She nipped at his neck, leaving biting kisses across his jaw, down his neck, and sucked where shoulder and neck met. “Good thing you’re the keeper of time, isn’t it?” Of course, Stephen would never use his time abilities for sexual gratification, but Loki could dream. Since it wasn’t needed anyway, they took their time exploring bodies with hands and mouths before Stephen slid into Loki’s body and moved them to a very satisfying orgasm.

It took a little longer than they had for Loki to get ready. She slipped into a beautiful red halter dress that hugged her curves in all the rights ways and had a completely open back. Her long black hair was curled and plaited at the temples with rubies tied to the end of each braid. The dress was long, sweeping the ground behind her as she walked with a hip-high slit up the left leg. Even though Stephen had seen her naked multiple times in both her Lady and Master’s form, he couldn’t seem to stop staring. Loki smirked and ran a perfectly manicured nail gently down his cheek. “We’re going to be late, Stephen,” she whispered in a husky voice, and slid into the Uber waiting for them. Strange blinked, shook his head, and followed her into the car.

“Doctor Strange!” 

Loki growled, hands glowing green before she'd even stepped out of the car. Stephen wrapped his arms around her from behind, hands enclosing her wrists to stop whatever spell she was about to cast. Not that it would have stopped her had Loki chosen to follow through, but she allowed the sorcerer to pull her back against his chest and hold her there. The reporter, the same portly man that had been following them all day, backed off slightly, then seemed to gather his courage and step forward. Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Doctor Strange,” the man called out again. “Just a few questions. You’ve been spotted with Loki Odinson in a romantic embrace,” Loki growled at the name, but the reporter kept speaking, “but here you are with this beautiful woman. Have you and Loki broken up and if so do you believe he’ll retaliate? Perhaps try to destroy New York again?”

“I’m going to turn him into a toad,” Loki hissed.

“Do you have a comment?” The reporter asked again. 

Strange ushered Loki into the restaurant, yelling, "no comment," over his shoulder. He had a hand on the small of Loki's back, thumb brushing gently against the seam where dress met skin. Loki turned, just as the doors were closing and sent a tiny green flame towards the man who shrieked and jumped back. “Was that completely necessary?” Stephen asked, but Loki only smirked in answer and pressed her lips to his cheek. 

“Not completely,” she answered with a cheeky smirk on her face, “but highly enjoyable.”

Dinner was acceptional, naturally. The company always superb and Stephen certainly delivered with the venue. Meals that were expensive, but filling and not overly gluttonous was exactly what Loki had wanted. The head chef stopped by their table, offering a special appetizer and to thank Stephen for helping his sister many years previous. Loki smiled softly as they spoke, listening to the soft conversation before the man left them to their meal. “You helped that man,” Loki stated.

Stephen sipped his wine and nodded. “His sister had a spinal injury. It was filling with fluid, and she would have been paralysed had we not accepted the surgery. She had a long recovery, but she’s doing well now.” Loki smiled softly. “Sometimes I miss it, other times I’m glad I do this.” 

“Being a do-gooder, fighting bad guys?” Loki asked with a slight bite to her tone. 

Being used to Loki’s moods, Stephen didn’t rise to the bate making Loki scowl. “Yes,” he answered honestly. “I do like being a do-gooder and fighting bad guys. I used to think I was doing good before. Saving people’s lives, fixing people’s bodies, but it was a lie. I wanted the praise and glory.” He swallowed the rest of his wine, waving off the waiter who approached to refill it. “But this, protecting this planet from magical threats, this is the real doing good.”

As loathe as Loki was to admit it, Stephen was right. He _was_ doing good. Each magical threat, each dark cloud of power that hung around the planet, Loki could feel. She was so tuned into the magic of the Realm she could feel when there was the smallest blip. She could feel when Stephen fought. “I hate that you’re...,” she trailed off, looking down at her plate. “It’s bad enough that Thor and his merry band of do-gooders put themselves in danger every other second, but you do it too, only with you it isn’t punches and death rays, it’s spells and conjurings that could literally make you disappear from this planet.” Stephen was grinning when Loki looked up. She frowned, her brows furrowed and sat back, looking confused. “What? Why are you looking at me like that.”

“You do love me,” he stated and grinned, eyes sparkling. Loki scowled and kicked him under the table earning a laugh, but it was true, she did love him, and did worry about him. Stephen more than any others. 

Dinner lasted two hours. They ate slowly, sampling several dishes that they shared along with two bottles of wine. It was the perfect ending to a wonderful day. Of course, the perfection ended the second they stepped outside the restaurant and a “Doctor Strange!” was shouted over the sound of honking cars. Loki scowled, and Strange only sighed.

“A toad, Stephen,” Loki muttered and teleported them straight home where she took her frustrations out on Stephen’s body in the most pleasurable of ways.

After round six, Stephen slumped to the side panting. His skin was slick with sweat, his cock sensitive, and body sore. Loki, who could switch between forms and have multiple orgasms without getting tired, was quite sated and pleased. He pressed a kiss to Stephen’s lips but didn’t try to take it further, knowing his lover was exhausted. “That was much more enjoyable than turning that horrid man into a toad.”

“Yes,” Stephen agreed. “I selflessly sacrificed my body.” Loki laughed. Awash of green spread over them, taking the evidence of their passion and leaving their bodies and the sheets clean. Loki curled against his lover, smiling when Stephen wrapped an arm around him. “Thank you.” Loki only hummed in response, already falling asleep.

“Doctor Strange!”

The growl echoed between the buildings. Strange quickly grabbed Loki’s wrists, pulling them down against Stephen’s chest and held them tightly. Loki glared at his lover but otherwise stayed still, even if he was itching to turn the annoying reporter into the cockroach he truly was. “Just ignore him,” Strange muttered and tugged Loki up the stairs to the library. Loki loved the library on 5th Ave with its stately lions and stacks upon stacks of books. He was also fond of the chocolate pastries at the cafe on the first floor. 

“Doctor Strange, please! I just need five minutes.”

A green haze surrounded Loki’s hands, but thankfully no one else could see. Stephen tightened his grip and started walking up the stairs to usher Loki inside. “Please let me deal with him,” Loki whispered. “No one need know, I can do it discreetly.”

“ _I_ will know,” Stephen muttered and glared for good measure. “Do not turn this man into anything.” Loki pouted. “I mean it, Loki.” The mage sighed and nodded, then grinned slowly. “Loki~,” Stephen warned. Loki plastered on his most innocent look, which only earned him another warning. Stephen knew him so well. 

Gently, Loki pulled away and took a few steps down towards the reporter. “Ask your questions, you annoying little troll.” He folded his arms and arched an eyebrow. Stephen joined him a moment later, a hand settling possessively against the small of Loki’s back. Loki liked it. 

The reporter looked between then, seemed confused then looked back at Strange. “Doctor Strange, forgive me,” he started then paused, giving Loki time to mutter, “we don’t,” under his breath. The man pushed his glasses up his nose and continued, “I see you and Loki of Asgard,” Loki sneered, “are back together again. You took that woman to a very expensive and exclusive restaurant last night for it to only have been a one night stand.”

Loki and Stephen frowned and glanced at one another. Stephen seemed clearly as confused as Loki. The reporter, who was not very good at his job, hadn’t asked them any questions, only inane statements. And why would anyone care who Stephen was dating? Loki didn’t understand humans sometimes. Sometimes, they seemed incredible and innovative, on the cusp of discovering something world-changing, and other times they were digging in the dirt for a morsel of information that would help no one but themselves. He looked at his lover and shrugged, unsure what to say.

“Are you in a threesome then?” The reporter asked.

A very slow grin slid over Loki’s face as he turned back to the reporter. The man’s eyes widened, and he took a step back, but Loki didn’t move from where he was pressed against Stephen’s side. “Oh yes,” he drawled at the same time Stephen said “maybe.” They looked at one another, Loki chuckled. Completely done with the reporter and the conversation, Loki turned on a heel and marched up the steps to the library. He wanted to explore, and Stephen promised him a chocolate pastry. Stephen was beside him, leaving the sputtering reporter to call their names as they entered the library. 

Sometimes, playing with the mortals was just fun.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading  
> 💯 = great story!  
> 🥳 = I love this  
> 🤩 = This is a great universe, I can't wait to read more


End file.
